Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to a transistor array substrate and display panel using the same, and more particularly to a transistor array substrate with a metal layer having bilayer structure and display panel using the same, which improves the electrical characteristics and reliability of the display panel.
Description of the Related Art
Today, electronic products with display panels, such as smart phones, tablet personal computers (i.e. tablet PC, flat PC, ex: iPad), laptops, monitors, and televisions, are necessary tools for work and leisure in the daily life. Liquid crystal display (LCD) panel is the most popular display panel in use. For a LCD panel applicable to a flat display, an electronic visual display and an image display, the liquid crystal molecules aligned between two transparent electrodes rotate continuously depending on the polarity and magnitude of the electric field when the electric field is applied, and different gray scale expression can be adjusted and realized by varying the applied voltage.
During fabrication of the display panel, the related factors such as the patterns and sizes of the metal layers and the semiconductor layers have to be considered to form the precise configurations, so that the stable electrical properties of the device of the display panel can be maintained to meet the requirements of the commercial products in applications, such as high transmittance, high production yield, good reliability of electrical characteristics and stable displaying quality. The faulty designs of the related components and material layers of the display panel would lead to the decreases of the electrical performance, and have considerable effects on the displaying quality.